cutemariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery of the Stolen Hat
'Mystery of the Stolen Hat' is episode 14. In this episode, Luigi's hat is stolen. Characters Present *Mario *Luigi *Jack Skellington (end) *Mrs. Stinkybutt (cameo) *Mickey Plot Mario is seen having 'nothing' for breakfast. Luigi gives a greeting to Mario, but Mario calls him 'ugly'. Luigi becomes upset, and feels something is stuck between his teeth and goes to the bathroom to get it out. He does, but realises something else. He checks his clothing, and all of a sudden, Luigi screams like a girl and complains to Mario that his hat is gone! Mario tells Luigi to calm down and that he needs a breath mint. This makes Luigi cry like a baby so Mario asks if they need to go see Mickey about this. They go to see Mickey who asks Luigi what his fondest child hood memory was. It goes to a flash back to when Luigi was a baby. A stranger asks him if he wants some "candy" for 10 Chuckie-Cheese coins. Luigi says no but he will give 3 Chuckie-Cheese coins for his hat. The stranger gives him the hat. After, Luigi takes off his diaper and tells the stranger he can keep it. Then it goes back to the present. Mickey says that this is a very serious case. All of a sudden a piece of crumpled up paper is somehow thrown at Mario.They open up a letter that has very bad spelling. They look at the back to find a map. Mickey says that they need to go through Death Forest 2 where they will meet 2 dangerous people. Then they gotta go through the School Of Doom! Mario and Luigi set out on their way. As they're in Death Forest 2 they run into You! Guy who tells them they cannot pass. But then You! Guy starts to get annoyed and tells them to just pass. As there passing by out of nowhere falls Ehh Guy! But he gets hurt real easily by falling to the ground. So they make it out of Death Forest 2 and go to the School of Doom ! An evil teacher ( Mrs. Stinkybutt) comes out asking for Mario and Luigi's homework. Mario throws a rock at Mrs. Stinkybutt, killing her. They go to the garbage cans behind the school and are shocked to see that Jack stole Luigi's hat. Jack tells them that he just wanted some attention. Mario decides to give Jack some 'attention' by throwing Jack in the trash. Then they go back to Mickey and tell him everything turned out fine after all, the three laugh and the episode ends. Songs Bathroom Time - sung by Luigi Trivia *The Farting Teacher (Mrs. Stinkybutt) dies in this episode. *It is unknown how Jack got to to the forest and the School of Doom without being caught. He must've hid in places where the Ehh Guy and Mrs. Stinkybutt were around. *Some time after this episode, possibly during the filming of Mario's Illness, Mario was thrown so hard that his head broke off. In later episodes, It is possible to notice the glue attaching Mario's head to his body. Others *Mystery of the Stolen Hat/Transcript Category:Videos Category:Season 2